I want him Back
by 4everGale
Summary: Katniss thought she wanted Gale out of her life, but soon discovers he is the one she needs to survive. She wants him back but does he want her back?
1. Chapter 1

Peeta came back 6 moths ago.

For a moment things seem to be going good. I was glad to see that Peeta got better. He was almost his old self at times. He helped out of the stage I was in. He brought me back to life. I was taking better care of myself, I was eating better and event sleeping better knowing Peeta was there to scare the nightmares away. I wasn't happy, I don't think I'll ever experience true happiness, but I was definitely in a better emotional stage after Peeta came home. For a moment I thought he was the one I needed to continue.

But he isn't. I know that now. He wasn't the one I need and I was not so strong. I figure that out about a month after Peeta came back home.

I was feeling strong and so I decided to go hunting but my body was so week I couldn't hold my bow steady long enough to kill a prey. I gave up quickly on the idea of hunting and just went to the place Gale and I used to meet.

I sat there for hours, just remembering that boy and girl who worked so hard to keep their families alive. The woods was the only place where they could really be happy, be themselves. I think about the life they could've had if the girl would have listen to the boy when he asked her to run away the day she was sent into the games. Where would they be if he had listened to her when she asked him to run before she was sent back to the arena? Maybe my sister would be alive. My little sister who didn't deserve that horrific ending. I shake my head because I can't take the memory of beautiful, gentle Prim tuning into a human torch.

I turned to leave before the memories of my dead love ones come to me. And then I see him. Gale, looking tired and thinner but as strong and handsome as ever. I couldn't move or speak. Why is he here? How long has he been here?

"hey Catnip" he says in a very soft voice.

"Gale, Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, I need to talk to you and expl.."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say" I cut him off before he finished his sentence.

"Katniss, Please"

"No, I don't want to listen because no matter what you say, it would never change the fact that my sister is gone and is not coming back and is all because of you" I'm screaming when I say this. I see the pain my words caused him but I don't care. It doesn't compare the pain my sister's death caused me.

"Katniss how can you still think that it was my fault? I didn't plan the attack. I had no idea she was going to be involved in the war."

"But it was the bomb you created that kill her"

"But I wasn't the one… I thought you would be able to rethink everything if I gave you time. I thought you would be able to see that I would never hurt you or your family"

"Well, you did. You destroyed my family. Your bomb caused the death of my little sister and left my mother and me broken to no repair"

I through my bow and arrow his way and said " here, you might as well shoot an arrow through my heart because I prefer to die than continue living knowing my best friend is the killer of my little sister"

The moment I say those words I regret them, but they are out for his ears to hear and they produce the pain in him that I wanted. The pain in his eyes is immense, but I still don't take them back. I wait for is response but it never came. Instead he turned and walked away and I'm left more broken than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moment he left I felt empty. He wanted to fix things between us but I ended our friendship at that moment. Although I have no recollection of my walk back home, I guess I managed to walk home because the next thing I know is me on the floor of my living room, in the fetal position and can't seem to stop myself from crying.

"katniss, Katniss, what's wrong?" I hear a voice but I don't recognize it. I turn to see Peeta standing there, concern and confuse. He is trying to figure out why I'm so broken when I was doing so well a few hours ago. Eventfully, he just gives up on trying to retrieve any information from me and just takes me to my room.

I must have fallen asleep because when I came to is morning. I saw Peeta sleeping next to me. I got up, got dress and walk out of the house before he wakes up. I went to our meeting place to wait for him expecting him to show up. He must still be in the district if I just saw him yesterday. I waited for him all morning but he doesn't come. He never comes. I went back every morning for a whole week to wait for him but he doesn't come. One day, my desire to see him was so great, that when I turned to leave I see him. I saw those gray eyes that I trusted all those years. I see a smile in his face and I instantly smile back. He grabs a berry, tosses it my way and says "may the odds" I open my mouth to wait for the berry and finish his sentence like we always did, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

I didn't go back to the woods aft that. In fact, I don't leave the house at all. Peeta comes to check on me every day. He waits for me to eat and I do it mainly because I just want him to leave me alone. All he says is that everything is going to be fine, that I'm safe, and that all I need is time. I know nothing is going to be fine anymore. I lost my best friend forever an half of me is gone with him.

After I spent days, months in this state, Peeta and Haymitch don't know what to bring me back to life. Peeta finally comes out with what hi think is the best solution.

"Katniss" he says "Haymitch and me think that it will be good for you if you went to visit your mom" My mother, yeas, I think that is not a bad idea. She would be able to understand because she also lost has lost so many love ones.

"I want to go. It will be nice to spend time with her, plus I can see how Annie is doing"

"Good, we can leave whenever you're ready"

"No, I want to be alone. I need to do this trip by myself Peeta" I see his concern on his face but he doesn't fight my decision.

So, that is how I found myself in this train on my way to district 4. The train ride is long because it has to stop in every district to drop off and pick up passengers. Our first stop is district 11. I consider making a quick stop here to see if Rue and Tresh's family survive the war but quickly rule it out.

It takes a few days to reach my destination but when the train stops, I don't seem to move. People are getting off and some are getting on the train but I don't move. I just stand here wanting to go somewhere else.

The train starts moving and I don't have a choice but to continue my journey. I know exactly where I'm going, and who I'm going to see. What I don't know is how I'm going to find him and what I will say when I find him. By the time we reach district 2, I have created a plan to find him and a speech ready.

It doesn't take long to find out where he lives. It was hard really, he is known throughout Panem. He is after all a war hero and can be seen on television from time to time. I'm about to knock on his door when the door opens and he is standing there with a look of disbelieve.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunger Games is own by Collins

"Hey Gale"

"Katniss, what are you doing here?"

I don't know what to say, I had a speech ready but at the moment I can't find the words. I don't speak, instead I move into the house without an invitation mainly because I'm afraid Gale is going to shut the door on my face.

"It's a nice house your have here" what am I saying? I didn't come here to complement his house, I'm doing everything wrong.

"Why are you here?" his tone is so untouched, almost annoyed.

Like a whisper I say "I miss you Gale. I came here to tell you I'm sorry for what I said that they in the woods" I wait for him to say something. He knows I'm not good with words or showing my emotions. He just stares and waits for me to continue.

"Gale, I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said. I want you to know that I… I love you, I always have. I need you in my life Gale. I want you back."

I can't read his expression. There is no emotion coming from him. No happiness, no surprise, no nothing. For the first time I can't read what my best friend is thinking or feeling.

"What about Peeta?" he asks, still no emotion "Does he know you are here? Does he know you _love me_? I shake my head because the answer is no, he doesn't know I'm here or that I love Gale.

"I didn't think so. Let me guess you were afraid to hurt him" he says in a mockingly way and all I can do is to nod because it is the true. He knows me so well.

"It's funny Katniss, you claim to love me, you call yourself my best friend, yet you were never afraid or hurting me or my feelings, but you are always willing to protect everyone else."

"Gale that is not fair, you know I…" he cuts me off and says in loud voice

"No, what is not fair is you coming here to tell me you love me when we both know is not true. You don't love me because everything you have done since Peeta came into your life is push me away. I loved you so much for so many years but you never game me a chance and then Peeta came and you melted in front of him. Even after the Games I hold a little hope that one day you'll love me. All you care was him. You were even willing to die for him in that arena"

I want Gale to stop but he continues telling me all the different I have showed my love for Peeta.

"I was so blind. All I wanted was you and I wanted to fight for you. I even went on that rescue mission to get Peeta back to you. On that night you saw me hurt and you didn't care. You ran to see Peeta. But I still had your back and I fallowed you to that war. I wanted to protect you but I also had the small hope that once Snow was dead you would be free to love me. I was so stupid, I should have known you'll find a way to push me away. I just never thought you'll accuse me of something so horrible." He says these last words with such sadness.

"Gale stop, I know it was wrong. I'm so sorry"

"I loved Prim like a sister. I would have died for her, not just because she was just sister but because I wanted to protect her too. I proved that many times. I looked out for her. When the bombs started falling on district 12 all I kept thinking is how to get my family, your mom and her out to safety. The same in 13 when the Capitol attacked us, I ran to make sure she was safe. Her death was devastating to me too but you didn't care because all you wanted was to get rid of me so you could be with Peeta."

"That is not true Gale, I was hurting. I just needed somebody to blame to…" no it's wrong, everything I'm saying is wrong.

"It was so easy to blame me even though you knew how much Prim meant to me, to my entire family. That is how I know you don't love me, if you did, that thought would have never crossed your mind" I don't know how to reply. I know I love Gale, but he is wright. I have caused him so much pain. I did push him away but not because I loved Peeta. I push him away because I didn't want Snow to hurt him or his family.

"Go back to 12 Katniss, go back to Peeta. He is the one you love" with that he walks out of the house leaving me trying to take in every word he said. So much is true but that doesn't change the fact that I want him back. I won't go. I came here to get him back. I have a speech he needs to hear. The moment he hears me he will understand all my reasons. He will know I love him and not Peeta.

Hours later, Gale walks in struggling to walk and bumping everything in his path. He is so drunk that he can't keep himself up. I help him to his room and within seconds he is pass out. Just like Haymitch. It's my fault he is like this. The pain I caused him force him to turn to white liquor to take it away or at least numb him. Just like Haymitch. I don't want Gale to turn into Haymitch. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I know what I have to do. I need to leave and let him heal. I'm no help for him. All I have done is hurt him, even though I was trying to avoid him pain. I give him one last kiss and one last look and I walk out of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunger Games and all Characters belong to the S. Collins.

I'm back at district 12. As I walk back to my house, I'm hopping not to run into anybody because I really don't feel like talking. But like always the odds are not in my favor because as make my way to my house I hear Peeta calling my name.

"Katniss, thank goodness your back. Where were you? We were all worried sick about you"

"Hi Peeta, sorry fell asleep in the train, miss my stop and got lost" The look on his face confirms that he doesn't believe me but he doesn't pressure for more information.

I hurried to get into the house but Peeta is faster than I expected him to and he is inside the house before I have a chance to close the door. He looks concerned and he is still waiting for me to explain where I've been. I don't want to deal with this. At least, not right know. I do what I think would stop him from asking questions. I kiss him hard on the lips. The moment my lips touch his, he pulls back and asks

"What was that for?"

"I missed you, you didn't miss me?" I'm not fooling him. I'm the worst liar.

"Katniss, what is going on? Tell me what's wrong."

I walk to the living room and the tears just star coming out.

"Katniss tell me what is wrong. I'm your friend and want to help you, but you have to tell me what is bothering you"

I tell him everything. I tell him about Gale coming to 12 months ago, about me accusing him of killing Prim. About going to district to instead of 4. I tell him about Gail hating me. The more I talk, the more tears I pour. Peeta doesn't say anything. He just listen and when I finish he makes me some tea with sleeping syrup in it because it puts me to bed right away.

All I have done for the last two weeks is sleep. I only leave my bed to go to the bathroom. When I'm awake all I do is cry. I think of Gale. Of the time we met, how we helped each other survive, not only before the games, but after I came back and during the war. I think of how happy we were in the woods. I was so blind, so stupid for not allowing myself to recognize how deep my feelings were for him. He was my hunter, my wind, my survival. The Mockingjay cannot fly without her wind. I have wings but no wind. I don't know how I'm going to continue without him. For the first time in life I don't have a plan. He was the storm I need it to keep on fighting. Now, with no Gale to force me to run, I don't know if I can do it. I know it is my fault he is gone. I took him for granted. I just always assume he was going to be there with me. Realizing this, makes this process so more hurtful.

Peeta is the only one by my side even though I haven't said a word since I came back from seeing Gale. I don't eat, don't drink and don't talk. Peeta tries to bring me back, he doesn't understand that this time I don't want to come back. Life without Gale is not living.

Peeta gets the courage to tell me "I think you should go back to see him" I can't help feeling guilty because I know this whole thing is hurting him too. Seeing me so destroy for the love of another man.

"I know you said he doesn't want to see you, but I'm sure he still loves you, I'm sure he is missing you."

Wrong, he hates me.

"And even if he doesn't love you" he continues " you love him, right?"

I nod

"Well, if you love him than fight for him the same way he has been fighting for you of these years. Maybe he is just waiting for you to prove you love for him. You need to go up there and show him how much you love him. Show him how much you are willing to give up for him. Show him he is the one you cannot survive without. Katniss, words are not enough at this point. If you really love him, you need to be ready to fight to get him back."

Peeta is right. I need to show Gale how much he means to me. I need to show him that without him my life have no meaning. I need to prove him I'm ready to fight for him and get him back. But first I need to get myself together, I need to get out of this bed. This first step proves to be harder than I thought because the moment my feet touch the floor, my legs give up and I immediately collapse. I'm glad Peeta is here because he carries me to the living room where he informs me that I won't be going anywhere until I'm strong enough. I don't argue because I know that if I'm going to win Gale over I need to be physical and mentally ready.

That is exactly what I do. For the last two week I have been taking better of myself and started eating more often.

Now, I have finish my journey to district and I'm on my way to Gale's house. My palms are sweeting, my heart is pounding and my breathing is faster than when I was in that arena fighting for my life. The nock I manage to give to the door is just like a whisper. Knock again, but this time louder and more determine. And then, there his is. Standing as strong, tall and magnificent as always. He looks tired though, thinner too. For a moment I think our separation has affected him as much as it has me, but then it is probably the demands of his new job. Again I walk into the house without an invitation and before he gets a chance to say anything I just blurt out.

"Gale, I came back because I love you. I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you, I just want a chance to prove it to your" before I have a chance to continue I feel his arms around me and all I can hear is his heart betting as fast as my.


	5. Chapter 5

"Catnip, I'm so glad you are here" how I miss my nickname and how I love the sound of his voice. No one calls me that but him and I don't think the sound of my nickname would have the same effect on me coming from someone else's mouth.

"Gale let me finish" I say as I break off the embrace. "look, I know I have hurt you before in so many ways and I'm sorry for it, but you have to believe me when I say that you have my heart and without you I'm not complete." I'm sure he doesn't know what to say, but I do so I continue.

"Gale, I need you in my life, even…even if is just as friends" I whisper these last words because I don't want us to be friends. I want more. I want those strong arms to protect me, I want those full lips to kiss mine every night and I want to grey eyes to spark the way they used to do every time they looked at me but must of all I want his fire to burn me. Even though those words were not in my original plan, I'm glad I said them because his arms are wrapping me again in the most magnificent way. My heart is racing, my knees are trembling and all I want is to stay in this moment forever.

"I'm glad you came back Catnip I also need my best friend in my life" he says with a huge smile in his face. "I was actually planning on going to 12 next week. Last time you were here I was a jerk, but I didn't know if it was real or I imagined the whole thing. I'm glad it was real and I'm sorry for what I said"

We continue to talk until my body is too tired to keep my eyes open. I wake up in his room and quickly run searching for him just to find him in the kitchen making tea. He still has that smile on his face from last night and my happiness at this moment is so intense I think I'm floating. I can't help myself and run to his arms. I take in his masculine scent and his outstanding presence. This is exactly what I need. I am his and he will be mine.

Gale comes back from work just in time because I'm about to have a panic attack after being in his house all day alone. All I kept thinking is that he change his mind and he doesn't want me in his life anymore but now he is here. The moment I hear his voice my soul comes back to my body.

"Katniss, where are you? I have a surprise for you"

I immediately start imagining all the possibilities of my surprise but I never in a million years would it imagine what I truly was. When I see Madge standing there I know that she my surprise.

Astonishment, that is what I feel. She was supposed to be dead and yet, here she is.

"Madge? Is that really you" I don't know how I manage to speak.

"Katniss, it is so nice to see you" she says giving me a hug and kiss.

"Madge, how is this possible? We all thought you were died in the bombing."

"I know but I am alive"

"I can see that but how"

She continues to tell me the story on how she survive the bombing to our district. She tells me that she was on her way to my house to watch the games with my mother and Prim. She hear the bombs and saw the fire, then she ran into Peeta's house and hid until everything had passed.

"I stayed in Peeta's house for that night and the next day. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock. When I managed the courage to go back to town all I saw was destruction. My house was gone, my parents gone, everyone and everything gone. I thought I was the only survivor" Her voice is sound so sad and distant, almost like she is back at the scene.

"I went back to Peeta's house just thinking of what to do next."

She continues to tell me everything. How she gathered some supplies from Peeta's house, some from Haymitch's and my house and took to the woods. She tells me she started walking following the train tracks until she reached district elven.

"11 was already taken by the rebels and they helped me. I don't even know how I was able to do it if you ask me" she says but I can tell she is proud of her survival skills.

"Because you are brave, smart and stronger than you give yourself credit for" says Gale and that is when I realize that he is holding her hand. Can it be? Gale and Madge? It is not possible. Madge is not his type, he was always rude to her, but now it's different. Maybe is not love yet, but definitely admiration. I can't help feeling jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you ended up in district 2" I ask curiously but mainly I just want to break the staring contest these two are having.

"Well, after the war ended, we were free two go anywhere we wanted. I decided to come here and found Gale and his family. Gale helped me find a job and a place to live. It was so nice to see them was like having a little piece of 12 back." This is when I remember that I haven't even ask Gale about his family

"Gale I'm sorry I haven't even asked about your family, are they here? How are they?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeas they are here and they are expecting us for dinner. They don't know you are coming, I just told them I had a surprise." He says giving me a mischievous smile.

Dinner with Gale's family is wonderful. Full of joy and sad memories. On our way there I hold Gale's hand the entire way. I can see he is a little uncomfortable because physical touch was never our thing but I don't care. I want to do the same on our way back home but he immediately puts both hands in his packets. I want to make my presence noticeable so I just hold on to his arm but I can feel his muscles tense to my touch. I smile a little because I'm pleased with his reaction.

Gale and Madge must be neighbors because the next morning I'm watching gale leave for work through the window and notice Madge walking up to him. They seem happy to see each other and I notice that Gale offers his hand to Madge and they walk away hand in hand. I can't help feeling hurt because last night he didn't want to hold my hand last night. I spend the whole day just thinking about those two. I can't lose Gale to Madge. At dinner I want to ask Gale more but I don't want to start an argument. Or maybe is just that I don't want him to give me the answer I don't want to hear. I don't know if I can take it so I just go to bed instead.

The nightmares are terrible. It's one after the other and they're all about me losing Gale in one way of another. Gale must to wake up from the screaming of the last one and he just burst into the room to check on me.

"Gale, Gale, Gale you're here… I saw you de… but you're here"

"Its fine Katniss, you are fine and I'm fine. Don't worry I'm here." That is all it takes him to calm me down. I ask him to stay with me for the rest of the night and he does. The nightmare are gone.

In the morning Gale informs me that we are going on a picking by the lake and I can't hide my excitement. He has pack more food and items that what I think are necessary but maybe he other plans that he is not telling me.

I'm so overjoy that I finally get to spend some alone time with Gale but it quickly turns to disappointment when I see that his family is waiting for us, even more so when I see Madge walking towards us. Madge looking gorgeous with her long, blond hair that falls perfectly down her back. Madge with that beautiful smile showing those pearly white chicks. Madge with her perfect completion and rosy cheeks. How am I supposed to compete with her? She is not only beautiful but nice. So nice to me that if feels wrong to even think of her as the enemy. This must be how Gale felt when he thought he had to compete against Peeta. His words echoed in my head. _It would be a lot easier if he wasn't so nice. _

I'm relieve when Posy drags me away because she wants me to teach her how to swim. I really try to enjoy myself. I eat, I swim and I even join them in some of the games they play but after a while the pretending is just to tiring and I walk away telling everyone that I need a break. The true is that I can't stand knowing that Gale has replace me.

I find a nice big tree and I curl up under it. Soon Posy joins me claiming she is also tired. The way she curls up next to me searching for some human warmth reminds me of Prim. My sweet little duck use to do the same thing every night. I miss my little sister so much that I welcome this warm feeling that Posy brings me and quickly doze off into a deep sleep. I wake up to find Gale guarding my dreams and everyone else gone.

"Is the picnic over? I ask trying to sound disappointed.

"It has been over for a while Catnip, you and Posy slept almost through the whole thing"

"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping good"

"Nightmares?, do you want to talk about it"

"Not wright now, I'll tell you about them one day"

He doesn't pressure the subject and we just start making our way back home.

After dinner I take a shower and I'm in my room only in my underwear and bra trying to put some ointment to my burns. I'm having trouble doing my back and as I turn to look in the mirror, I find Gale standing by the door staring, not at my almost naked body but at my burn marks that covers it.

"Do you need help?" He grabs the ointment before I can answer him and just starts applying it to my scars. The moment his fingers touch me, I feel a fire running through my body. Not the fire that left me with all these scars but the fire that make me feel alive.

"It's ok Gale it doesn't hurt. It is just to help the skin heal faster" I say when I feel his hand moving away.

Without warning, I fell his lips on my lower back. Soft and gentle kisses going up my back. I can't stop the noises that are coming out of my mouth as his hands are traveling though out my body. I turn searching for his lips and find him wanting my lips as much as I want his. Then he pulls away and the embrace stops as fast as it began. I look at him with confusion. He just says "I'm sorry" and he leaves. I'm left half naked and trying to figure out what made him stop.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm still trying to figure out what happened last night. I keep wishing it was a dream, only I know it was real. I waited in my room all morning until I was sure Gale was gone but I can't hide forever. He will be home any minute and then what? Maybe I can just pretend it didn't happened just like he did that first time he kissed me. The sound of the door closing brings me back to reality. He is here, and he is not alone.

"Hi Katniss" says a very happy Madge.

"Madge it's good to see you" I'm not lying, Madge here forces Gale and I to ignore talking about what happened last night. He is avoiding looking at me.

"I'm here to say goodbye"

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to 12, I'll only be there for a week"

"12? Really? Why are you going?

"I don't know. Maybe it's because that's where home is. I was thinking that maybe there is something I can do to help rebuild it" She is in fact braver than anyone thought. All I have been doing is hiding, running away from reality, and she is going toward destruction. She has no body waiting for her, only corpses. Yet, she is willing to go. I'm just considering going back with her when she says

"Gale was supposed to go with me but now he wants to stay to show you around the district"

"Gale" I turn to face him for the first time since he got here "you were going to 12"

"Yeah, I wanted to go see you. We can go back or stay here if you want. I have a week off from work. It's your decision"

"I want to stay Gale, I want you to show me around this district" his lips curve into a smile when I say that.

"Madge, do you know where you going to stay in 12, because you can stay in my house if you want"

"Really? That would be great" I can't see a relief in her face. She probably didn't have any plans on where to stay.

After dinner, Gale offers to walk Madge home and I take this opportunity to take a shower and lock myself in the room.

I'm getting ready to go to bed when Gale comes into the room

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" He says

"Yeah, I'm fine Gale" there is an awkward silence and I finally just say "are you going to miss her?"

"Yeah, a little bit. She has help me a lot you know. Help me come out of the depression I was in" A depression probably caused my me. She deserves him, not me.

"You love her?" the words come out without even thinking

"What? No. I mean I love her, but as a friend. You know I can only love you" he loves me. He says he loves me.

"Then what's the problem Gale, I love you and you love me. What is stopping you Gale?"

"Katniss, you don't know how much I want to believe you. But there are too many facts that contradict those words. And even if you love me, I can't have a life with you if you blame me for the dead of your sister"

"Gale, I told you I don't blame you. I know you didn't build that bomb, it was only your idea. You didn't send Prim to the Capitol. I understand that now"

"I'm glad you understand it, but what's going to stop you from repeating those words every time we get into a fight"

"I won't because I don't believe it anymore. Gale I love you, what can I do for you to believe me" I stop because I feel a knot in my throat and I know the tears are soon to follow.

"I… I don't know what to say Katniss"

I get closer to him and looking into his eyes I say between soft kisses to his lips "say.. say you… love… me… and .. you…want…to…spend…the rest…of our…lives…together"

The kisses start slow but then something changes in Gale because he kisses me with a passion I have never been kiss before. I feel the weight of his body as we fall into the bed. His lips stay on my lips for a while but slowly he moves down to my neck, to my collarbone, back up to my lips. Next thing I notice is my hands are helping his shirt come off, next my shirt until all I fell is the heat of his skin against mine. I lose total control of my body. Every touch of his fingers make me shiver, every part of my body he kisses tremble, and every movement he makes gives me a new sensation. My body has been dead for so long. I have worked so hard to survive, but that is all I have been doing, surviving. Now, in this moment my body is finally alive. We don't stop until our bodies can't take anymore. We are both panting trying to regulate our breathing until our heart beats can come back to normal. We look at each other satisfy and alive, at the same time we say "I love you" and we fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up Katniss, I have a surprise for you" I hear Gale's voice and it takes me a second to remember why I'm naked.

"I want to take you to a place I know you'll love, but it's a long walk. Are you up to it?

"Yeah, just give me a second to get ready" He places a soft kiss on my lips and walks out of the room with a grin on his face, clearly amuse of my embarrassment due to my absence of clothing.

This place is amazing. It took us a good three hours of walking but it was worth it. The air is so fresh. The scene is breathtaking. The tall trees, the different birds chippering away and the water fall is beautiful. It takes no time to jump in the water and go for a swim in the river that forms at the mouth of the waterfall. Gale tells me he and some other soldiers came across this place when they were doing a round check to insure security of the district. He fell in love with it immediately and he wish I was there to witness it. We spend the day swimming, eating and giving each other the kisses we were denied for so many years. We settle under the branches of an oak tree to take a break, my head resting on Gale's chest and his hands playing with my hair.

"When did you know you love me?" He asks. I know he stills not sure if I'm telling the truth. I don't blame him. Too much has happened between us. I have to pretend to love Peeta and I understand that would create doubts in Gale.

"The day of the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games. I stood there thinking about your 42 slips and how there was a big chance I could lose you. I couldn't help the pain that brought to my heart. A life without you in it was unthinkable. I knew then that I loved you in a very different way than just friends, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself"

"Then you meet Peeta and you got confused" it is more a statement than a question.

"No, I was never confused. I always knew I didn't love Peeta and I knew I couldn't ever love him because my heart was set on you. I just told myself that I had to renounce to the love I felt for you if I wanted you, your family and my family to live." We kiss each other as we confess our love for each other between kisses. All of the sudden I'm not afraid to be afraid in front of Gale in the middle of the forest and in plain daylight. All I want is to be closer to him, to breathe his air and for him to know that he is the only one I will be able to love.

That's how we spend the rest of the week. Exploring each other's bodies. We discover little things about each other that never knew before. Like the how much Gale enjoys when I kiss him behind the ear, or how I love the way he kisses my neck. I let myself forget about the painful past and every event that brought so much suffering into our lives. The week off is over before we know it and Gale is force to go back to work and I spend the day missing him. We have the nights though. The nights are ours and we take advantage of every minute we get together.

We complete it forget about Madge until we receive a letter from her saying that she decided to stay in district 12 because there is a lot of work to be done and not a lot of hand to do it. This is the moment when we can't no longer avoid taking about the future.

"What is going to happen now Katniss? What are we going to do?"

"Gale you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but you also know that I have to go back to twelve. I wasn't even supposed to leave. I might get in trouble"

"I know, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"So you'll go back to twelve with me?"

"We'll go back, but I don't want to live in your house at the victor's village"

"Where will we live Gale, the victor's village is the only place that wasn't destroy" is was staring to think he didn't want to go back to twelve with me when he adds

"I was thinking that we can fix the house by the lake and live there"

"Gale, I was thinking the same, but do you think we can do it?"

"I don't see why not. I already talk to my boss and I will be free to go with in two weeks, do you think you can wait for me?" That is a silly question because he already knows the answer because there is no way I'm going anywhere without Gale.

Gale and I make it back to district 12 and waste no time in starting our house project. We stay at my house at the victor's village for now. We were surprise to find Madge staying with Peeta instead of my house like we planned. She claims that it was to lonely and depressing in the house and Peeta offered her a place to stay and she couldn't reject his offer.

When the residents of districts find out about Gale's plan to rehab the old house by the lake, many offer to help, after all he did save their lives the night of the bombing. The extra help make our project faster and easier to finish and within months the house is ready for us to move in. Right before moving in to our new home, Gale and I decide to do our toasting just to make it official. It was supposed to be a little ceremony but the whole district offer to help with something in exchange of joining us in the celebration. We agree mainly because we so how much the residents needed a little joy in their lives. They did go through a lot and they all lost so much. It was a great celebration. The two hunters that everyone knew were meant for each other are finally together.


	9. Chapter 9

I seat on the from porch braiding my 10 year old daughter's dark, long wavy hair while watching my husband trying to teach our 5 year old son how to swim. I never thought I would change my mind about having kids but I it is different now. There is no more hunger, no more kids dying of starvation, but mainly there are no more Hunger Games. The kids are not force to kill each other while the whole country is force to watch. Those painful memories are in the past.

Gale and I were married 5 years before our daughter came into our lives. He never asked me for children but I knew he wanted them. It was the day I saw him playing with Peeta's and Madge's toddler son that I knew there was something missing in our lives.

Peeta and Madge got married three years after me and Gale. Unlike us, they got pregnant right away and within a year they had their first son. Madge said that it was her wish to see her house full of little Mellarks running around and since Peeta can't deny her anything, he is happy to comply with her wish. I know Peeta can't deny anything for Madge because she is the one who was able to bring peace into his life. She gave him a reason to continue. She was able to scare the nightmare away. I can see it in his eyes. The love, the admiration and the appreciation he feels. She put him back together and for that he will love her forever.

I know how Peeta feels because that is the way I feel for Gale. That is why, the day I saw him playing with Peeta's son, I decided to give him what he wanted so much. The day I told him I was pregnant with his child he looked at me with worried but I could also see his excitement. He remembered me telling him I never wanted children. I wanted him to know that I was fine with it, that I also wanted this child. I took his hand, put it on my stomach and said "It's our baby, I'm not scare because I know I have you with me" with that, he relax and showed me his excitement of the news. He protected her from the beginning. Making sure I was eating right, not overdoing my body, and listening when my emotions were too much to handle.

Eight months later, we had a healthy baby girl. My little girl who came out looking like her mother. Gale was the only one who helped me with the delivery. Their connection was instant. His voice was the only thing that would calm her down on many occasions and she became his girl the moment he saw her. Four years later Gale asked me if we could have another one because our daughter needed company. I agree because just like Peeta can't deny Madge anything, I can't deny Gale anything. And so our son was born on a cold winter night, looking exactly like his father. He follows Gale around everywhere, trying to be as quite as his father.

I'm not afraid anymore because I know Gale would give his life to protect our children as well as I would. They have two fighters as parents and they are both born hunters, protectors and leaders. I can see those characteristics in the way they protect each other. I'm not afraid to tell my kids about the Games either. The girl is starting to learn about the Games and she is starting to ask questions. I want them to know their parents played a big role in their freedom. I want them to know many lost their lives, I want them to know they don't have to be scare because their parents would always protect them and fight for their freedom. More than anything, I wanted to know how much their parents love each other and how much they fought to be together. I want them to know that love is stronger than evil. That is why I tell them about the boy and the girl who met in the woods during a time where both their lives seem so chaotic. I tell them how they worked together to keep their families alive. I tell them how destiny brought them together because he was meant to love her and she was meant to be only his. I also tell them about the moment she almost lost him but their favorite part is when I tell them how she got him back. I got him back, and I'm never letting him go.

THE END.


End file.
